This invention relates to apparatus and method for decompressing data which may constitute an electronically transmitted message, which data has been compressed for efficiency in transmission.
Data which has been transmitted from one location to another in a compressed form must be decompressed before being applied to a utilizing device such as, for example, a CRT display or a printer. Complex electronic circuitry is required for such decompression. In some instances, the provision of circuitry for this purpose which is compact and can be located on a single circuit module is of primary concern, with such compactness being of greater importance than other factors, such as higher decompression speed.